


Forbidden Love

by babybellflower



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Teens, forbiddenlove, lovestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybellflower/pseuds/babybellflower
Summary: When Rose finally decides to come out of the shadows and live her life as a normal teenager, she realizes this is not how she has imagined it to be.  She doesn’t know that after she and her friends witness a murder, their lives will completely change – but not for good.





	1. New beginning

Authors Note: hey guys! So this Is my first time writing a fan fiction/a full story so please bear with me haha. I have made this story up from my imagination.This chapter might be a bit chuncky because it’s a pilot and I wanted to introduce everyone In detail I hope you enjoy this story! 

I was woken up by the most unbearable noises coming from no other than my older brothers bedroom. His way of expressing his emotions is by playing a song which perfectly fitted into his current mood. Today? It was metal. I’m pretty sure the fight between him and our mum was still not over.

Dylan is 3 years older than me. He’s starting uni soon and will most likely be moving out by the next week - which is why my mum is continuously arguing with him. It’s starting to make me go crazy. But I will miss him. A lot. Usually the “big brother” doesn’t care much about his siblings. You know, goes to parties, hangs out with his friends most of the time or doesn’t leave his room because he is spending time with his annoying girlfriend who doesn’t care much about him. But I guess Dylan and I have a strong bond. A stronger bond than you think we have. He was always there when I was in need of a hand. I kept all my problems away. I was bottled up for so long, I couldn’t bear it and i was drowning. Slowing sinking. Until he reached out for me and pulled me out. That’s when I realized I could breathe again- when I finally let everything I’ve bottled up, explode. We have always been there for each other, especially when our dad died In a plane crash. I was 11 at that time and Dylan was 14. It was a tough time for both of us. 

We always told each other everything. Literally. He was my brother, but most importantly my best friend and I knew I could always trust him because I knew he would have never let me down. So yes – I’ll miss him so much.

“Rosalie, breakfast is ready hunny!” 

My name is Rosalie. Rosalie Grey. But most people call me Rose. And no, I’m not related to the famous FICTIONAL character by the name of Christian Grey. My life in not revolved around passionate love. If I’m going to be completely honest with you, I have never kissed a boy nor dated one before. I’m currently 17, still living my miserable life as a student of a high school where everything is based on around how hot and popular you are. A typical high school which in my opinion really resembles the worldwide famous north shore high school : the heart of the “mean girls”. 

You could say that I have been through a metamorphosis, when I finally faced the life changer, a girls essential necessity – tweezers. Goodbye to the horrifying uni brow which taunted me for the past 17 years. I have also decided to change my hair style, which is probably one of the best things I have ever done. I look fresh and confident – i have never felt so good about myself. I just could not stop admiring my long, blonde locks of hair settling down my shoulders as I walked past any mirror that I owned in my house. I didn’t change for other people because frankly, I give no damn about what others may think of me. I did it for myself. To start again and to finally try to live my life to the fullest instead of hiding in the shadows of my own insecurities.

I doubt any people will notice me this year anyways, but that’s perfectly fine to me; less drama for me to deal with. 

I glanced at the crimson letters on my alarm clock which displayed the time: 8:30. 

“I cannot be late for my first day at school. A detention is not a great way to start this year. I better hurry up and get my ass up from my bed before I ran out of time.”  
Without any hesitation, I pulled myself out of heaven which is my bed because believe me; this is the most comfortable bed that I have every slept in. I didn’t have to worry about my outfit, as I have already planned it out the day before. Being organised has its perks. Just as I put on my last piece of clothing, I heard a familiar vibration coming from underneath the current book I’m reading “Last Chance”. Looking down at the bright phone screen, I’ve noticed that Alex messaged me multiple times. The last text read “ I’m waiting for you downstairs. Hurry up! we’ll be late for school.”

Alex Parkinson. One of the schools hottie, a football player and my childhood best friend. We have known each other since we were babies. Alex is only 6 days older than me and lives across the street in a beautiful house with a view of a crystal clear ocean. Whilst I wake up to the loud noises of electric guitars and furious drums, Alex enjoys his first minutes of the day with calming waves hitting against the steep, charcoal rocks. As kids we would spend every minute together, which would make our mums really angry as we were quite the trouble makers. During our high school years, Alex started focusing more on football which stole most of his time and going to different parties whilst also studying hard to get good grades to get into a good university. We don’t spend much time together anymore but he always picks me up in the mornings to go to school and whenever he finds free time, he spends it with me and Rihanna Woods – our other best friend. 

I always had a bit of a crush on Alex. I won’t deny that he is very hot. His dark brown hair is always messy. I guess he doesn’t take much time to do anything with it, but it’s his eyes that do the whole job. Sometimes my legs tremble underneath me whenever he stares at me with his big blue eyes. It’s like God took extra time to carve them – he made sure that every detail was carefully made to fit his perfectly shaped face.

He doesn’t know that I had ever had a crush on him and I hope he doesn’t get the chance to know either. It would be too embarrassing as he only sees me as a best friend and he treats me like a sister. But sometimes I get the feeling that he wants something more. The long pauses he takes when he looks at me seem as though he is trying to stop himself from kissing me - which sounds so stupid. Sometimes I let my imagination take control over the reality. 

I take a long, deep breath. It’s time to show myself to Alex and see what he thinks of the new Rosalie…


	2. First look

Authors Note: This is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it:) i would love if you give feedback - it really helps <3 :)

Why do I feel so nervous to show myself to Alex? I’ve known him since forever and he probably knows more about me than I know about myself. If he’s only my best friend, why is my heart pounding even faster as I’m walking towards him? I’m sure he’ll accept me no matter how I look. He always did.

Covering my eyes from the bright sun rays which illuminated the whole living room, I walked up to the end of the corridor. My eyes circulated the room and found themselves glancing at the back of Alex’s untidy hair. He was eating bacon and eggs, which my mum prepared for us. Alex practically lives in my house. He eats, sleeps over and spends most of his free hours in here. I mean, he used to. He knows he is always welcome at our house, especially now, when his parents are having a rough time and are trying to sort things between themselves. 

“What’s for breakfast?” I asked, whilst deliberately taking a seat across Alex. 

“Bacon and eggs, honey.” My mum kissed me on the forehead and placed a plate of heavenly food. Although I never resisted bacon, I couldn’t take one bite of what laid in front of me. I was curious of what Alex’s reaction would be.

When I finally laid my eyes on Alex’s tanned olive face, I noticed that his eyes were fixed on me. With his fork mid-air and his mouth half opened, he appeared speechless. The silence felt like it never ended so I smiled towards him and the only words which I could get out of my mouth were “Hi Alex.”

Few seconds pasted before he gently put the fork down onto his plate and looked at me again.

“Rose… you look… beautiful..” 

Did Alex Parkinson just call me beautiful? Me? Beautiful? No, I shouldn’t fool myself into thinking that he might have feelings for me. Just because a best friend calls you beautiful doesn’t mean that he wants to date you. He’s trying to be a good friend. That’s all.

“Thanks, Alex..” I replied quietly.

“Blonde hair really suits you. It makes you look fresh.. if you know what I mean.” He softly smiled , ” I can see by the smirk on your face that you’re happy with yourself too. But you never needed a different look.. you’ll always look gorgeous, no matter what you do or wear.” 

Alex looked down immediately after he said those words and I could feel myself blushing. 

“ Thank you, but I guess I needed a bit of a change.” He smiled. I took a bite of some crispy bacon and tried to swallow it, despite the fact that my intestines where tied in a knot.  
Alex took a glimpse at his watch and stood up so swiftly that I didn’t notice that he was right behind me with his hand on my shoulder. 

“We better get going. We’re going to be late.” I nodded and followed Alex to his car which was parked in front of my house. 

The 15 minute car journey to school took forever. I kept catching Alex looking at me with the corner of his eyes but whenever I turned to look back at him, he turned around – pretending his eyesight was fixed on the road.

When we finally entered our school, I immediately noticed a similar face beaming straight at me. It was Rihanna. My second best friend which I’ve know from the start of high school. Even though the hallways were busy with hundreds of people trying to get to their unwanted destination, It took me couple of seconds to spot the bright, pink hair in the middle of a hurricane. She loved to experiment with her hair. The minute we started to talk about her purple hair, in one of our English classes on the first day of school, we instantly became friends. We always had our backs and we made a great team. Kind of like the trio from Harry Potter. We didn’t need anyone else when we had each other. Fashion is her passion. Her interest in the world of fashion also benefits me because I get free advice on what to wear and what to avoid. I must admit, Riri’s fashion sense is truly amazing, and most of my school would agree with me on this one – she was nominated as “fashion queen” three times in a row.

She ran towards me, screaming from excitement. The moment her hands wrapped around me, I finally realised how much I’ve missed her during the summer.

“OH. MY. GOD. Who is that? Is that really MY best friend?” she yelled, while she played with my curls.

“Riri, I’ve missed you so much!” I hugged her back so tight, that I was sure I was suffocating her.

“I’ve missed you too of course! But girl, you look stunning! Look at you, better than ever. I love what you did with your hair. And the eyebrows.. no more uni brow. Thank god for that!” she laughed.

“ Uhm. And what about me?” smirked Alex. “Do i look beautiful?”

“Alex, you joker!” Riri giggled and hugged Alex, who spread his arms out as widely as he could. 

A touch of warmth travelled through my shoulder and I realised that someone was gently gripping onto my shoulder, trying to spin me around. 

“Is that Rose?” The familiar voice toured through my ears and locked itself in my brain. It was Liam Evans. I could recognise his voice anywhere: maybe because he speaks so loudly but at the same time he has a tint of calmness and peace. 

Lately, Liam has been hanging out with us more than usual. Rihanna thinks it is because Liam is Alex’s really close friend and they both play on the same football team but Alex and I know that Liam has a big crush on Rihanna and is trying so hard for her to notice him. Rihanna has this rule which she is trying to fully commit to. It goes along the lines of “not dating douchebags, who will only use her for sex” . In my opinion, she is going over the line because she is considering every boy that she meets a douchebag – even the nice ones, like Liam. Rihanna has been in quite a number of confusing relationships, where the boy eventually uses her to get into her pants and break up with her the day after. I guess it’s the type she goes for. But Liam is the loveliest boy you could ever meet, maybe because he never criticized the way I looked in any way; unlike other boys at my school.

Liam a good looking guy and his personality definitely made him look more attractive. Unlike Alex, he was more organised and his hair was in a much better state than his. Light freckles around his nose made his glimmering emerald eyes stand out, especially today when the sun was only waking up and greeting us from the enormous windows, which stood at either sides of the hallway.

“Oh, hi Liam. How was Rome?” I asked. Liam’s hand was still softly placed on my shoulder, since the warmth from his hand still paralyzed my arm.

“Rome was great. I thought it would have been another one of those dumb trips my dad arranges for us – but I really enjoyed the stay.” He paused and glanced over at Alex and then back at me. “But it looks like you had a good summer too, huh? Who’s that change for?”

My burning cheeks could be spotted from a mile. Without looking at Alex, I had a feeling that he was starting to realize who Liam was talking about. Everyone knew who Liam was talking about and I had to try to dodge the bullet that was coming straight at me.

“For myself. I did it for myself and I’m happy about that” I let a sign of relief and grabbed my phone from the back pocket of my favourite pair of Levi jeans. I began to scroll through my instagram feed, to prevent myself from looking at the others.

Liam smiled, showing most of his perfectly straight, white as snow teeth. “ I know you did. Just messing with you”. As he spoken those words, he immediately winked at me and turned towards Alex to talk to him.

As I watched my friends talk away about their summer, I thought to myself – this is going to be a long year.


End file.
